In a query operation a user selects and runs a query on a given database within a Database Management System (DBMS) to obtain desired information. A so called “data agnostic query” would, in its truest implementation, allow the ability to query any combination of data sources in a way that is transparent to the technology used by these sources. However, a user performing a data agnostic query may experience different levels of quality of service due to differences in the DBMS's within which the data sources are located.
The quality of service for individual query capabilities may vary depending on the DBMS and query. In particular different DBMS's may have various levels of support for the different operations of a query. This can result in seemingly simple queries that execute well against some DBMS's while the same query may run poorly or possibly fail when run against the same data in a different DBMS.
In a data agnostic query system a user may request a particular construct (call it X) as part of an incoming query. However, in light of the particular data source that is being queried there may be a reason Y such that X must be transformed into an equivalent construct Z. During the subsequent running of the query the user may encounter delays and or errors. If provided with information regarding X, Y, and Z, the user may be able to better construct the query to avoid the problems that were encountered.
Therefore there is a need for a system and method of operation thereof that provides quality of service information to a user running a query.